


Fly Away (once you spread you wings)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fae, Attempted Kidnapping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Magic, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is late in coming back from a trip to the human world, John thinks the worse and isn't disappointed.





	Fly Away (once you spread you wings)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I get to use Spread your Wings as a title for the first time in a long time, which is nice  
2) Day 2 of Poly!Queen  
3) Fuck yea, magic  
Hope you all enjoy!

John feels something is wrong early into the night. Roger has bitten his fingers red, tugging on hangnails. Freddie’s wings continuously open and close. They brush against John’s nose. He wrinkles it, trying to keep back the sneeze.

Roger’s wings glow dimly.

“Where is he?” Freddie sits on the bed.

He stands up again a second later. John feels his own wings try to unfurl at the anxious energy in the room. He keeps them pressed tightly to his body. The bones on wings trying to push out of the slot on his back.

“He’s only a few minutes late,” John says.

He thinks Brian is only a few minutes late. Time is always hard to tell here. A flaw of their magic. Roger heals his hands and starts biting at them again. John grabs them and kisses the abused fingertips. The blond’s wings heat up in warning. John ignores it.

“Humans have grown bold,” Freddie says.

“And Brian knows this.”

The fact that Roger hasn’t said anything makes John’s stomach turn. Those two had been bonded long before Freddie and himself met them. Long enough that their life forces have become the same.

If Brian is in danger Roger would know but if he was sade Roger would say. John hates that he has left them in limbo.

“Rog?”

Roger shakes his head, “I can’t feel him. It’s muddy. Alive but far away?”

Freddie’s wings flare out, “that’s it!”

“Fred, don’t!”

“We need to find him!”

“We can’t just go charging into the human world.”

John flinches at the burn of holy magic. Roger lets out a sigh in contentment as he seeks out the heat source. He raises his eyebrow at Freddie’s show of power.

“And what do you suggest John? Waiting for Roger to feel him die?”

John’s wings flare out. Roger does move away. The bones creak and he bites back the sharp stab of pain.

“I would never!”

Freddie’s wings stretch out further and John reacts in kind. His wingspan isn’t quite as impressive of Freddie’s anymore but knowing that doesn’t stop him from raising what’s left of his wings.

“Stop!” Roger yells.

The fae’s wings are burning white-hot and his face is twisted in pain.

“He’s not far from where he should be in the human world. I can’t feel him which means somethings happened and you are fighting like yearlings!”

John drops his wings. He takes a deep breath. Roger is right, now isn’t the time. Freddie’s wings relax but they flutter nervously.

“We need to find him,” Freddie says, “if the humans have him then we won’t have much time.”

“And if we aren’t careful we’ll be caught,” he says.

An experience he doesn’t care to repeat.

“Well, Roger, what do you think?”

“I think I can get us to the last clear place I felt him.”

Freddie sighs in relief.

John does too. If Roger is move with such ease then Brian must be mostly unharmed. They don’t know how tightly bound their life-forces are and if one dying would be both. He doesn’t care to find out.

There is rapid knocking on the door. Roger’s wings flick up before dimming again. Freddie darts to the door. Jim’s soft flowering wings are flapping wildly. John’s own start to unfurl again. Freddie’s wings wrap around Jim dragging him into their tree.

“What’s wrong, dear?”

John catches one of the flowers that falls from Jim’s wing. A bud swiftly replaces it. He strokes the pink petal.

“Brian!” Jim blurts.

He reaches out to place a comforting hand between Roger’s shoulder blades as his wings start releasing smoke. Roger presses into his hand.

“What about him?”

John is surprised that Freddie’s voice is so steady. He feels like he can’t even breathe. Roger looks like he’s going to pass out. Actually he’s worried that Roger will. Then they won’t know if it was shock or Brian’s fate.

Him curls into Freddie. Their wings twisting together slight. John swallows the slight burn of jealousy.

“The humans caught him.”

Even though John half expected it the words knock him back. Roger’s wings turn bright white John rips his hand away. The fae drops to the ground as though his strings had been cut. Like John’s hand had been the only thing holding him up.

“What?”

“They have new technology. It blocks magic. Weakens the fae.”

Roger’s wings flex out. It humans could manage to block out a full bond, a bond as strong as Roger’s and Brian’s then all of them are in trouble.

“Do you know where?” Freddie asks.

Roger stares at the floor blankly.

“Yes, I wrapped vines around the carriage wheels. They should still be there.”

“I’m going.”

“Freddie.”

“John, no, we need to try,” Freddie shrugs off Jim’s hand.

He bites his bottom lip. Saving Brian… he wants to, needs to, but they could all lose. It’s certain they’ll lose Roger if they lose or leave Brian but Freddie could get seriously hurt or worse.

“I know, but we need a plan, and,” John nods his head to Roger who hasn’t moved.

“I can,” Roger swallows, “I think I’m almost through the block.”

John shakes his head. Why had he thought Roger would allow himself to be side-lined. Likely because the stress of the situation is making his thoughts race.

“He’s unconscious,” Roger mutters, “that’s why he isn’t pushing back.”

“Keep pushing at him, dear. He never ignores you.”

John glances at Jim. His voice is certain. Not that Brian and Roger’s bond is any secret. It’s just odd to hear an “outsider,” as it were, confirm it.

“John, we don’t have time to plan,” Freddie urges.

“We need…” he sighs, “okay.”

Freddie is right, they don’t have time if Brian is unconscious and in the hands of humans.

“We should go now. Before the vines break.”

They move quickly. Jim leading and Freddie at his side. John helps Roger stand because he’s still struggling to get his legs underneath him. Roger gasps and falls into John. He’s barely able to force one eye open.

“His strength. It’s waning,” he closes his eyes.

Roger opens them again and they’re glassy and unfocused. John barely keeps him from crashing into the ground.

“I’m lending mine.”

If Brian already needs to tap into Roger –

“Here!”

There’s a tiny slip of a gateway which is held open by brambles. Freddie jumps through without a pause. Jim turns back towards him and holds out his hands. John tightens his hold on Roger whose head is lolling to the side. Blue eyes drift lazily around the area.

“I’ll take him.”

John looks at Roger.

“John, help Freddie,” Roger gasps, “bring Brian back. Please.”

Jim takes one of Roger’s arms and pulls it around his shoulder. He’s begun to shake. His wings furl out. The ache sharp and with one last look to Roger he jumps through the portal. John closes his eyes at the spinning and pulling sensation.

His wings illuminate the dark forest they land in. Freddie blinks at the sudden brightness. The light shows signs of a struggle, including the boxes of picks Brian had gone to the human world for originally. He claims that they make the sound better.

Jim and Roger stumble through. John turns around to steady him.

“That way.”

Freddie rushes forward. John only a footstep behind him. He hears humans and feels the fading fae magic. They slow down when the voices grow louder. They sound angry. His wings twitch at the emotions. Ahead of them three humans surround an old carriage. Their torches don’t light much. John tries to see Brian. The darkness a clear sign that Brian is nearby.

“Told you, shouldn’t mess with fae. This one is a night demon.”

“Shut it, we’ll be set for life. Look at him, he ain’t a night demon but an Astral!”

John’s wings brighten.

“What’s that?”

Both he and Freddie leap at the same time. The men jump away, one falling onto his back.

“Oh, we’ve done it now. Straight from the gates of ‘ell they are.”

“I daresay you have,” Freddie says kindly, “if you let him go, we’ll let you go just fine.”

The second speaker, and clearly the leader of this group, scowls. He crosses his arms and eyes Freddie. John steps in front of him his wings arched high. It does make the man’s arms posture drop from aggressive to defensive. The clearing is covered in an orange glow.

“Holy hell.”

_Close._

“Listen, we found him and the law say – ”

“Your laws,” John flicks his wings.

A low groan brakes through the tension. John’s wings flare out, the night is nearly as bright as day now. It’s Brian. Freddie’s wings fold backward.

“You’re killing him!”

John looks back at Freddie in alarm.

“Dead bodies still sell.”

John jumps forward wrapping his hand around the man’s throat, holding him off the ground. His teeth are bared and wings managing to arch higher.

“He isn’t a thing for you to sell.”

John brings the man down to eye level, He squeezes tighter. The gasps grow shorter.

“He’s the only one to know your friend’s release word.”

He drops him. Freddie is in the cage. John peeks in to see Brian’s head with his face twisted in pain, resting in Freddie’s lap. John leans in and soothes a hand in Brian’s curls.

“Release him.”

“No, he’s –”

John flicks a wind towards him, “I didn’t ask.”

His and tugs at the collar on Brian, shocking himself and Brian. He wants that collar off. While he still lives none of them will know the cruelty of humans.

“Off!”

This time the man scrambles to comply. He says something and the collar snaps off. John can truly feel Brian. It’s weak, but there.

“You owe me,” the man says quietly.

“For you freeing my companion after you tried to enslave him? You’re lucky enough to still draw breath.”

“How else am I meant to make money?”

John pulls away from Brian, reluctantly, “we are not a business. We should be able to live without human’s thinking that we are toys for your kind.”

“John, love,” Freddie calls.

The man opens his mouth again.

“Brian won’t survive if you harm him.”

John backs away. Freddie is right, the negative shockwaves would be too much for Brian. The man seems to realize his position and takes off running. John returns to Brian’s side. He picks up Brian’s hand, it’s cold, but not the chill of night but the chill of death. John would think he’s dead, save for the shuddering breaths.

He wraps his wings around them, trying to give Brian some heat. It hurts for them to out for so long. The bushes rustle. John spins around but relaxes as Roger’s presence becomes clear.

Roger jumps into the cage, his wings spreading over Brian. They calm at Roger’s soothing magic.

“He needs font water,” Roger frowns, “his magic is barely sustaining heart.”

John swallows. They _can’t _get font water. Both Brian and Roger had willingly sworn off their home realms. As angels, he and Freddie cannot enter them. Will they still lose Brian?

“Roger?”

“He closed the bond. It wasn’t the collar,” Roger’s hands rub over Brian’s neck.

“It would have drained you,” Freddie whispers.

Roger’s wings are bright white. His face screwed up as he bites his lips and holds back tears. John runs his hand through Brian’s hair again.

“I can.”

Jim’s voice is quiet.

“My dear, they’ll banish you.”

“But he’ll live.”

“Jim –”

“Don’t, let him. Maybe they won’t find out,” Roger looks away.

“Roger.”

John watches Jim. He had spent more time with them in recent decades. If Brian needs font water bad enough that Roger is practically demanding it – John wouldn’t have asked but Jim did offer.”

“Well –” Freddie licks his lips and looks down at Brian.

“We’ll be at the tree.”

* * *

Roger keeps his wings out and around Brian. Freddie is rubbing John’s back.

“How was it?”

“Hurts, as always,” John replies.

“I’m sorry, love.”

John shakes his head, “worth it.”

Freddie sings a lullaby and soothes some the ache with his magic. It still stings but not as bad as with Freddie is fully righteous. He sighs and looks over to the two fae on the bed. Roger is singing softly while Brian sleeps. It looks like Brian has moved for the first time since they brought him back home. Roger doesn’t seem any more relaxed though.

“How is he?”

“Not worse.”

John wiggles out from under Freddie’s hips. He stands and glances at Roger who nods. There is a slight twitch from Brian as he slides in behind him. Roger’s wings flick before settling.

Freddie climbs in behind Roger, carefully avoiding the low burning blue flames. Roger sighs and wraps more tightening around Brian.

“I didn’t know you could block a bond.”

John reaches over and tangles Roger’s hand with his.

“He did it to protect you,” Freddie says.

Roger’s wings flash white before retuning into dim blue. John sniffs and detects a hint of magic. Roger must have been trying to break through this block the entire time.

“It’s like, everything is muffled,” Roger moves lower, “I’m so used to feeling two of every sensation.”

He can’t imagine. It must be part of the reason Roger hasn’t moved from the bed, beyond the obvious joy of having Brian back. John would give anything to feel a connection like that. Angels don’t do that and fae magic is too chaotic to pair with law magic.

“Hush, sunshine,” Freddie says, “you’ll be right as rain in no time and so will Brian.”

“What if we can’t unblock the bond?”

Freddie shushes him, “bonds can’t be broken and Brian would never risk you or the bond.”

John hums in agreement. They’ve never heard the full story but from the pieces he does know, this is the very same situation but with the places swapped. He sits up when he feels Brian’s breathing become shallow.

Roger and Freddie perk up too. A thin strip of hazel peeks out of mostly closed eyes. John smiles encouragingly as Brian wakes up. Freddie’s wings stretch out over them, blocking out the light and creating their own little world.

It’s comforting.

“’M okay.”

“Yeah?” Roger breathes out.

“Mmmm, worry too much.”

“That’s our line, dearest.”

Brian’s eyes fall closed. Roger pulls himself closer to Brian. He drags Freddie down on top of them. John brings himself closer to Brian. They’re going to be okay, but he will be more comfortable when Jim brings them the font water. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
